gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trejo pistol
The Trejo pistol (pronounced tray-ho), and its sub-variant, the Trejo machine pistol, is a Mexican pistol or machine pistol. The machine pistol sub-variant has the distinction of being the smallest fully-automatic weapon ever produced. History The Trejo pistol was originally designed in the 1940s by Gabriel Trejo of Armas Trejo S.A. The pistol first began production in 1948, and in 1952, a fully-automatic sub-variant began production. A blacksmith by trade, Trejo had stated that he wanted to "do something out of the ordinary", and thus, created the fully-automatic sub-variant of the Trejo pistol. While not very well known in the United States, the Trejo pistol is of good quality and over 100,000 were made in its lifetime. The pistol was attempted to be sold for import into the United States, however the National Firearms Act of 1934 caused imports of the weapon to be reduced, due to the $200 Title II firearm tax, which was much higher than the original value than what the Trejo pistol was worth, and with the enactment of the Gun Control Act of 1968, importation to the United States was stopped altogether. That same year, the Mexican Government stopped the domestic production of firearms for private ownership, and by 1970, the Trejo factory was closed down by Presidential Decree due to what is now known as the Dirty War. Production of the Model 2 was restarted in 2010 by two of Trejo's sons; however, the new weapons are devoid of any fully-automatic fire mode. Design Details The Trejo pistol very highly resembles a smaller version of the M1911 pistol, and functions very similarly to it; both weapons have very similar internal workings. The sub-variants of the pistol have a selector switch on the weapon, with a "R" marking; the sub-variants of the pistol can be differentiated from the semi-automatic pistols by the Tipo Ráfaga markings on the slide. The Tipo Ráfaga variants are known to have absurdly high rates of fire, roughly equivalent to that of a Glock 18. Because of the Trejo's ridiculously high rate of fire, along with a very low magazine capacity, magazines can be dumped in a very short time; the Model 1's magazine can be dumped in 0.4 seconds in full-auto fire. Because of these characteristics, the civilian versions of the Tipo Ráfaga Trejo are practically devoid of any practical use. Ammunition The Trejo and its variants use four cartridges: .22 Long Rifle, .32 ACP, .380 ACP and 9×19mm Parabellum. Variants ;Model 1 Variant chambered for .22 Long Rifle. Has an 8-round magazine. ;Model 2 Variant chambered for .32 ACP. Has a slightly longer 11-round magazine. ;Model 3 Variant chambered for .380 ACP. Has a 7-round magazine. ;Model 4 Very rare version chambered in 9×19mm Parabellum designed for export to the United States, as it is illegal for Mexican civilians to own weapons of this caliber. Only 28 were built before the Trejo factory closed. ;Model 2 Especial Variant of the Model 2 chambered for 9×19mm Parabellum manufactured for the Mexican Army. Has a longer 40-round magazine and a selector switch which permits semi-auto, burst or full-auto fire. ;Model 2GT New-production model of the Model 2. Similar to the 2TM but has a straighter magazine well. ;Model 2TM New-production model of the Model 2. Made of steel with a phosphatized finish. References Category:Pistols Category:Machine pistols